Claymore: Conflicted Hearts
by Ghost43843
Summary: Clare and Raki survived the epic battle with Priscilla, but at the cost of Jean's life. Clare is very conflicted with her feelings for Jean's sacrifice, and her closeness to Raki. I never saw anything beyond the anime series, so not including anything from later. Depending on reactions to this, it may go beyond a one-shot into a full-fledged arc. Rated T for the hell of it.


_Author's Note: Hello All! I have loved the Claymore series for a long time, but haven't decided to write anything about it until now. I wanted to see how this went over with my peers before I tried too much more writing with Claymore. This particular story will be a one shot, with a potential to be part of something larger. I hope that people enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore, or any of the characters that are in that interesting universe._

Claymore: Conflicted Hearts

Night after Jean's burial

Night fell quickly across the mountain range that Clare and Raki traveled. They were lucky, as they found a small section of woods that somehow grew up here. It was Raki that made her decide to finally stop, as she lost track of the number of times he yawned. As per her usual behavior, she planted her blade sharply into the ground. Clare glanced over at Raki and saw that he already had his pallet made for sleep. He wouldn't nod off yet, not before he cooked them something. Raki had been very quiet during their trek from Jean's resting place. She didn't blame him; Clare had been very fond of her fellow Claymore, despite her insistence that she owed Clare anything.

_Just live, Clare._

Jean's last words gripped her heart with a sadness that Clare hadn't experienced in a long time. Not since…well, not since Teresa's murder at Pricilla's hands. Her fellow Claymore proved to be more of a friend than Clare felt she truly deserved. After everything that Jean had done for her, Clare felt she hadn't done enough for Jean. She died bravely helping turn Clare back into a human with a sad smile upon her face. Of all the things she had wished for, it was for Clare to continue to live on.

Clare was surprised when she felt wetness as it slid down her cheeks. She blinked as she stared at her fingers. Those were tears! She actually cried! It was something very human she hadn't done since Teresa died. It must have been both her being with Raki and Jean's death that were the catalysts that truly awakened something she hadn't anticipated ever again…her own fragile humanity.

Clare quickly glanced up when a twig near her snapped loudly. Her senses told her it wasn't a yoma, and moment later Raki walked into the clearing with a couple of rabbits that he caught. He moved with both grace and silence as he came and stood near her. He piled the bodies of the rabbits near the fire pit that he dug out just a few moments before he left. He was satisfied that they were not going anywhere, and Raki stood to go find some wood. He quickly stopped though for a moment as he glanced at Clare. He saw that there were dried tear tracks upon her gentle face. He stood before her, and gently reached down and wiped the remains of her tears from her cheeks.

"Clare, I am so sorry. It is entirely my fault."

Clare blinked up at him in astonishment. _It was his fault? What in the name of hell did he think was his fault?_ She reached up and grabbed his hand. "Raki, what did you think was your fault?"

Raki looked away, his youthful face burned with humble shame. "If only I could have just been stronger for you, Clare. I should have brought you back from when you almost awakened. I managed to help you before, but I wasn't strong enough to help you this last time."

Clare's heart climbed up into her throat. _He honestly thought…?_ She grabbed his hand, and pulled herself up. She tugged his hand close to her chest. Now it was her turn to get him to see reason. She gently cupped his chin, and firmly pulled him to face her. "Raki, it wasn't your fault at all! You tried your hardest, and you just about succeeded! My body though was too far changed, and I required more help than you could have possibly provided at that point."

It was Clare's turn to be ashamed of her guilt, and she looked away. "My desire for revenge against Pricilla for Teresa's murder drove me to the razor's edge. I…I would have lost it and turned into a yoma had Jean not…had she…"

Raki was bewildered when he threw his arms around her middle and pulled her to him, that she hadn't resisted. He felt her body as it quaked with her pent up and terribly conflicted emotions. He warmly embraced the taller woman, and felt the front of his tunic as it became soaked with her tears. _She always thinks of herself as not being human, of being some kind of monster. If that were true, why would she grieve so much for a fallen friend as she does?_

"Clare?" Raki asked quietly. "Jean believed in you, she knew that you had something worthwhile to live for." He gently rocked her back and forth a little in his arms. "I didn't get to know her very long, but in the time I knew her I grew to like and trust her. You helped her when she needed someone the most. She did the same thing for you when you were at the end of your limit."

Clare silently nodded, her tears finally exhausted. There had been so much death, and so much pain over the past several years. Had it truly been worth it? In her personal quest for revenge against Pricilla for Teresa's murder, Clare nearly lost herself to her own anger. Jean already paid the price for her loss of control this last time. What happens if she loses control again? Would Raki then be the one that would have to die to bring her back? She felt his warm arms around her and came to a truly startling conclusion…

_I care more for Raki than I even do for myself. Is it possible that I may possibly…even love him, too?_

XXX

After Raki left and gathered the needed wood, he cooked the rabbits he caught earlier for their dinner. He and Clare talked for a while, and enjoyed the quiet of the evening. However, with everything that happened earlier that day, it wasn't long before he slept soundly upon his mat. Clare sat propped against her claymore as was her standard behavior. She was much closer to Raki though than she normally had been. As he slept, she had a hand on his back. A strange warmth came from her chest as she gazed down upon his sleeping form. She sighed quietly. _Life can be so complicated at times._ She mused silently as Clare felt herself drift off. _Good Night, Raki. Please don't give up on me._

XXX

Clare and Raki slept soundly this night. The occasional chirp of a bird or song of a cricket was the only thing heard in the cool air. Several feet away from the sleeping pair, a silver-eyed man stood behind several trees and silently watched them while they slept peacefully. His eyes lingered briefly upon the sleeping lad, but then dismissed the youth. Those silver eyes locked onto the identification symbol just below her throat. His eyes narrowed in thought as he took in her features. The hair upon her head was a light blond, just like hers had been. Yet, it definitely wasn't her, as the aura was not right. Could she have had a daughter of her own at some point?

The man silently scratched his close-cropped blond hair. He quietly adjusted the position of the claymore strapped to his back. He still gazed questionably at the blond woman while she slept. Since it had been so long ago when the Organization took her away from him, perhaps she was indeed a decedent of hers. Well, time would answer all his questions, he just needed to be patient and wait. Perhaps this particular Claymore would eventually lead him to wherever she was. He sighed silently and gazed up at the stars, his eyes shiny.

_My most beloved daughter, Teresa. I want nothing more than to see you again._


End file.
